Makoto Noro
.png |kanji = 野呂 誠 |romaji = Noro Makoto |gender = Female |age = 14 |hair color = Strawberry Blonde |eye color = Purple |status = Active |occupation = Computer Geek Detective |affiliation = Boy Detectives Club |manga = Chapter 1 |anime = Episode 1 |image gallery = yes |seiyuu = Ibuki Kido }} Makoto Noro (野呂 誠 Noro Makoto) is a character of Trickster: Edogawa Ranpo 'Shōnen Tantei-dan Yori and seems to be the only female member of the Boy Detectives Club. Despite her age and personality, she has already graduated college and is satisfied with her lifestyle as a NEET. Physical Appearance Noro is a teenage girl with medium-length cream colored hair, purple eyes, and light peach coloured skin. She is thin-bodied, but she is shown to be physically active and has great stamina. Personality Noro is a very energetic girl (though she never leaves her house), she is seen always exercising even while on the job. She is shown to be extremely intelligent with computers, even graduating college at an early age. She has shown to have a playful attitude, giving other members nicknames, even calling Yoshio Kobayashi "Koba-chi". She expresses worry over her partners and friends. She loves her owl companion, Pippo, always wishing to cuddle with her. When Kogoro Akechi announced that the Boys Detectives Club was disbanding, she was very upset. She has also shown anger towards Ryo Inoue as he was aware of the disbandment beforehand, later refusing to cooperate or even speak to him. Synopsis Makoto Noro is the sole female member of the Boy Detectives Club, and a technically-minded computer expert. She never leaves the house and is described by Kensuke Hanasaki as a "Shut-In." She usually communicates by mic, camera, and her owl Pippo-chan. Relationships Kensuke Hanasaki Noro and Hanasaki share a mutual friendship, though Noro is constantly annoyed by Hanasaki never taking their jobs seriously enough, calling him an idiot. On the job, they seem to be able to co-operate to a certain extent. Hanasaki seems to have a lot of faith in Noro's abilities in hacking, even praising her sometimes. Hanasaki also visits her for favors, much to her annoyance. Other than this, the two care for each other. Noro was also the one who encouraged Hanasaki to rejoin with Kobayashi for the mission in question, of which he did. Yoshio Kobayashi At first, it was unclear of Noro's opinion of Kobayashi or possibly if she had no opinion of him. She later warms up to the immortal boy, even giving him the nickname "Koba-chi". Later in the series, she tells Kobayashi that she is grateful to have met him and have him join the Boys Detectives Club, showing that she really does care about him. Ryo Inoue During the start of the series, Noro and Inoue were on good terms, trusting eachother's abilities during their jobs. Noro frequently gives intel on their task for Inoue to investigate further. When finding out Inoue was aware of Kogoro Akechi disbanding the boy's detective club before the official announcement, there was a huge strain put on their relationship. Noro began to neglect Inoue and refusing to co-operate with him what-so-ever. They eventually go back to normal terms with one another. Trivia * Noro's gender was a huge mystery at first. Considering that the agency is known as the "Boys" Detectives Club. This has brought confusion upon fans, questioning if Noro is a boy. This is proven false. The main website states that Noro is in fact female, and the only female member of the Boy's Detectives Club. ** Nao Nakamura is not an official member of the Boy's Detectives Club. She is only an associate. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Detective Boys Club Members Category:Female Characters Category:Under construction Category:Pages with broken file links